Celos
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Sousuke no era celoso... Nunca lo seria con nada ni nadie. Pero... ¿Quien era Kisumi? SouMako


¡Hola a todos y todas! Me he ausentado un tiempo y la verdad es que no quería, por lo tanto me hice un fic sobre SouMako, y es que me encanta esta pareja~ Iba a hacer la cita entre estos dos, que quedo pendiente en mi otro fic, pero no tenia ideas, en cambio salió el tema de Kisumi… Esto ya no es el harem de Haru, ¡ahora es el de Makoto! No me gusta la pareja que hace con Kisumi… tal vez a las demás si, pero el SouMako me pego muy fuerte… sin mas el fic:

_**Celos.**_

Sousuke nunca fue celoso -sobre protector tal vez-, no veía la necesidad de suprimir a alguien o tratar de alejarlo de la sociedad, para él era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero eso pasaba los límites.

-¿Como?- pregunto ante el comentario de Rin, estaban cada quien en su respectiva cama y aquel comentario le había descolocado.

-Un tal Kiss me o algo así... Kisimi... Kisemi... ¡KISUMI!... Haru estaba molesto, dijo que se la pasaba todo el día encima de ambos, que era horrible- río mientras ojeaba una revista, Sousuke bajo de su cama y se colocó el calzado lo más rápido que pudo, Rin lo miro sorprendido.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo al ver como el otro se acomodaba la chaqueta dispuesto a irse. Sousuke le dirigió una mirada sería y suspiro.

-Sólo... Quiero ver a Tachibana un momento- al decirlo salió del cuarto. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron en dirección a la casa de Makoto, no estaba celoso, sólo un poco intrigado por la repentina llegada del "amigo" de Makoto. Se negaba a creer que estaba celoso, él no es celoso, tal vez protector -como lo fue en caso de Rin- pero no era de ese tipo. No lo era. Nunca.

Cuando llego ni siquiera toco la puerta, ya conocía a los padres de Tachibana por lo que pensó no sería problema y no lo fue. Paso corriendo por la cocina y la madre del chico le saludo indicándole que Makoto estaba en su cuarto con un "amigo", le hirvió la sangre al pensarlo. Subió topándose con Ran a la que le dio un beso rápido en la frente, excusándose diciendo que después jugaría con ella. Ahora estaba en frente de la habitación de Makoto, escuchando risas y sonidos extraños; sintió como su pecho se oprimía fuertemente, más valía que el idiota amigo de Makoto no se pasara de listo.

Entro finalmente. Makoto estaba en la cama con Kisumi encima, ambos riéndose. Su mirada se tornó sombría. Los chicos pararon de reír al notar su presencia.

-Yamazaki-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño levantándose un poco pero el chico de cabello rosa no lo hizo, sonreía en dirección a Sousuke, retándole con la mirada haciendo que este se molestase aún más.

-Muévete- escupió Sousuke mientras el otro soltaba una risilla, Makoto permanecía sorprendido ante la escena que se llevaba a cabo, tratando de entender la actitud del más alto.

-Con que tú eres Yamazaki... Es un gusto yo soy...- de la nada Sousuke lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo y dirigiéndolo a la puerta, lo soltó tirándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo, tanto Kisumi como Makoto no cabían en la impresión y no supieron reaccionar cuando Sousuke le cerro la puerta a Kisumi dejándolo afuera de la habitación.

-Yamazaki-kun ¿qué es lo que...?- dejo la pregunta en el aire cuando sintió los brazos de Sousuke abrazarle con fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos; correspondió al abrazo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, mientras Sousuke escondía su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-No soy celoso... Tachibana... Pero tú, con sólo pensar que alguien podría estar así contigo... Me encantas, Tachibana- le susurro al oído, haciéndole estremecer ante el cálido suspiro en su oreja. Makoto se aferró más a él, conteniendo las mariposas en su estómago.

-Yamazaki...- sintió una corriente pasarle por la espalda al sentir los labios del otro besar cerca de su oreja, para después pasar a su mejilla, el entrecejo, la frente y la nariz, para quedar a un centímetro de sus labios; Makoto se impulsó hacia adelante por inercia pero Sousuke fue más rápido y se alejó antes de que el otro pudiera rozar sus labios, un suspiro en forma de queja salió de Makoto mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, esperando un movimiento del otro. Sousuke río ante su comportamiento.

-¿Que deseas, Tachibana?- pregunto tomando su mentón, acercándose de manera sugerente para después alegarse. Makoto soltó otro suspiro ante las acciones de Sousuke.

-Sólo uno... Por favor, Yamazaki-kun solo...- un leve ruido le interrumpió y el murmullo casi inaudible llego a él.

-Para ti, todos- sus mejillas se encendieron y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, los labios de Sousuke se posaron sobre los suyos, el tacto era frágil, casi una leve caricia pero eso no era suficiente. Makoto tomo la nuca de Sousuke y lo atrajo, haciendo que sus labios se conectaran más y sus cuerpos quedarán pegados.

Para Sousuke los labios de Makoto eran bastante suaves, como si besara una almohada. Abrió la boca apenas unos milímetros y lamió lentamente el labio inferior de Makoto, haciéndole estremecer por lo repentina de la acción; el castaño abrió su boca debido a la sorpresa, pero Sousuke no desaprovecho el momento, metió su lengua en la cavidad del otro, saboreando cada rincón. La cara de Makoto exploto en rojo, sentía como la lengua de Yamazaki se juntaba con la suya y se entrelazaban, como las manos viajaban hacia su cadera y acariciaban su cintura, se pegó al cuerpo del otro haciéndole soltar un gruñido en medio del beso. Sousuke podía sentir su pelvis chocar contra la de Makoto, mordió su labio levemente y consiguió un jadeo de parte del castaño. Ambos cayeron a la cama, Sousuke encima de Makoto aun besándole con desesperación; pero el oxígeno comenzó a faltar, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas mirándose fijamente.

-¿No eres celoso, Sousuke?- pregunto Makoto con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al otro que escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño. Suspiro fuertemente.

-Sólo contigo- Makoto a pesar de estar avergonzado y ser el de las mejillas más rojas ahí, río y abrazo a Sousuke.

-Eso cuenta como un si- Sousuke por fin le miro a los ojos, sonriendo tiernamente; Makoto no sabía que hacer ya, la sonrisa de Sousuke le embobaba demasiado.

-Soy un celópata cuando se trata de ti, Makoto- y volvió a besarle, ambos disfrutaron del contacto, tierno y lento.

Sousuke nunca tuvo celos verdaderos, hasta que cierto chico de nombre Kisumi apareció y a decir verdad, no pudo haber sido mejor.

-¿Kisumi-kun? ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto la madre de Makoto mientras el chico se aproximaba a la puerta. Le sonrió a la madre del chico, con ternura.

-¡Sip! Makoto tiene... Otra visita- río al decirlo, la mujer pareció comprender.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya conociste al novio de Makoto, Sousuke-kun... Ten cuidado, es bastante celoso- Kisumi sonrió y miro de reojo hacia atrás para después soltar una leve carcajada.

-Ya lo creo, es bastante celoso-

_FIN._

**¿Qué les pareció? Le quería poner lemmon, pero me pareció exagerado, en otro será xDD, espero que lo disfrutasen y que amen a esta pareja con su alma, por que yo lo hago. Eso es todo por ahora, si quieren lemmon pues… hacemos un lemmon y ya xDD se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo :DD … ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
